1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door sweep, and, more particularly, to an adjustable door sweep for a freezer or cooler door. The door sweep includes a holder, which has a plurality of receiving grooves each for receiving one of a plurality of astragals and/or astragal positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The doors of freezers, refrigerators and coolers generally require a sealing device to separate the interior thereof from the ambient environment to increase efficiency of such devices and decrease operating costs, including energy costs. Such doors for freezers, refrigerators and coolers are swing-aim doors. Roll-up doors are not used in such applications in certain countries, particularly the United States, for example, because condensation may drip onto food when it is transported to and from the freezer and passes under a roll-up door.
U.S. Pat. No. 379,208 to Cosper describes a weather stripping, which includes a strip of a flexible material longitudinally looped around a wire or other filament. A thin metallic strip is formed around the flexible strip to embrace the looped portion. The weather stripping is affixed to a door by nails or tacks through the thin metallic strip. The flexible material may be further folded upon itself, the nails or tacks affixing the weather stripping to the door through both the thin metallic strip and the folded portion of the strip of flexible material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,885 to Morrill describes a detachable weather strip having elongated eyelets disposed along the length thereof. The eyelets are provided for receiving studs, which are mounted on a door. The head of each stud is of size and configuration to be rotated by one-quarter turn to lock the weather strip to the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,651 to Hill describes a weather stripping, which includes a weather strip and a housing. The weather strip has a series of fins or flaps disposed on the underside thereof. The housing is attachable to the bottom surface of a door by screws, nails, staples or other fasteners. The housing includes a pair of troughs for receiving the pair of beads of the weather strip so that no nails, screws or other fastening devices are needed to secure the weather strip to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,652 to Michaels describes a pair of astragals for weather stripping doors. The first astragal includes a pile at the exposed outer edge thereof, and the second astragal includes a flat metal surface on the exposed outer edge thereof. When the door is in the closed position, the pile of the first astragal and the flat metal surface of the second astragal are facing and abutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,544 to Burnett describes a magnetically mounted door sweep, which includes a seal portion mounted on a door-engaging portion. The door-engaging portion includes a substantially planar surface, which is magnetically attached to a metallic door.